


It's My Birthday, Piss Off!

by Pineprin137



Series: Dirty, Messy Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby has a close call, Bed-Wetting, Birthday, Biting, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Face Slapping, Fantasizing, Farting, Flirting, Incest Kink, Kinky Sam Winchester, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naughtiness, Naughty Dean Winchester, Omorashi, Piss Play, Public Sex, Public Wetting, Sam teases Dean about it, Scat, Sibling Incest, Sort of? - Freeform, Surprises, Teasing, The Impala (Supernatural), Toe-fucking, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting, gagging, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sam wants to give Dean the best birthday ever by indulging in a few new kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> This fic contains a lot of potentially triggering content (incest, scat, vomit, etc). Please please please heed the tags, they are there for a reason! 
> 
> Hope you nasty f**kers enjoy ;)

“Sammy?”

 

Sam rolled over in the big bed he and Dean shared and peeled one eye open. “Yeah?”

 

“Did you lock the bathroom door?”

 

Sam smirked. Looks like his brother had finally found his birthday surprise. It wasn’t easy sneaking around behind Dean’s back to put his present together, but Sam was sure that he would be beyond satisfied by the end of his big day. 

 

“What?” He sat up and ran a hand through his long hair. A whimper caused him to look up and he smiled when he saw his older brother doing the ‘potty dance’. “You okay over there, Dean?” 

 

“No! The fucking door is locked and I need to piss.” Dean squeezed his dick through the dark blue cotton boxers he was wearing and Sam felt a bolt of arousal travel straight to his own cock. “Sammy, this isn’t funny. I really need to go…” 

 

Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean, crossed his arms. “And what would you like me to do about it? You’re the one who decided to get an early start on your birthday celebration last night.” 

 

“You think I’m not aware of that? Shit!” Dean doubled over and stuffed his hands between his legs yet somehow still managed to glare at his brother. Sam responded with his patented bitch face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took his time stretching out the kinks and waking up while listening to Dean’s pleas. “C’ mon, Sam. I really really need to go.” 

 

Sam decided to show his brother some mercy and let him in on the game. “No.” 

 

“No? What the hell, Sam!” 

 

“No. I’m rather surprised that you haven’t figured it out yet.” 

 

“Figured what--” Dean paused to dig his nails into his bare leg and bite his lip as a wave of intense desperation radiated from his full bladder. “Figured what out?” 

 

Sam rose from the bed and walked over to his brother. He stood before Dean and re-crossed his arms against his bare chest. “Stand up.” Dean’s head jerked up. He must’ve seen the subtle hardness in Sam’s hazel eyes. Dean swallowed and slowly straightened out. Sam settled his hands onto Dean’s hips and slipped his thumbs just under the waistband. He stroked back and forth, teasing his brother as he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

 

“Sam?” Sam leaned back long enough to slap his brother’s face and then dove back in. He snarled and plunged his tongue deep into the other man’s mouth. He released Dean’s mouth to place a gentle kiss to the stinging red mark and then shoved his brother’s underwear down roughly. Dean’s morning wood was barely noticeable, the strong desperation overpowering his arousal. Sam slid a hand down to his brother’s cock and gave it a quick tug. He smirked when Dean gasped and a small spurt of urine escaped. Dean’s hands flew to his dick to staunch the flow, his face scrunched in obvious discomfort. “S-Sam?” 

 

Sam raised his hand. Dean’s green eyes widened and he braced for the next hit. Instead, Sam cupped his neck and trailed kisses along his jaw. “Yes, pet?” 

 

“Can I please--” another smack “Ugh!  _ May _ I please use the bathroom?” Sam made a show of stepping back and assessing his condition before responding. 

 

“No.” Dean’s face fell and Sam felt a small lump of guilt settle in his gut. “You may not use the bathroom at all today.” 

 

Dean’s shoulders slumped as he gripped the base of his dick as tightly as he could. Sam smiled softly at him, now for the fun part… 

 

“However _... _ you  _ may  _ relieve yourself whenever you wish.” Dean raised his head and frowned at his brother in confusion. “You may go when you need to _ as long as  _ you don’t use the toilet.” 

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off, “Understood?” 

 

Dean met his eyes and nodded. “Yes.” 

 

“Good. Now take care of business so we can get dressed and head out. I have quite the day planned for my birthday boy.” Sam smiled at him and brushed a hand through his sleep messy hair. Dean only responded with another nod. Sam turned away and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed a pair of underwear from his side as well as three from Dean’s. He was fairly certain his brother would need them at some point today. His ears perked up when he heard the unmistakable sound of relief.

 

“Mmmmmmm...”

 

Sam turned away from the dresser to face the bed so he could enjoy the show. Dean’s eyes were closed, one hand loosely holding his dick. His hand began slowly sliding up and down even as he soaked the bedsheets. Sam could care less about the mess right now. He would happily do a hundred loads of laundry as long as he got to see his brother lost in the ultimate bliss that comes from just letting go.   

 

Sam’s hand trailed down to stroke his cock while watching Dean mark his side of the bed. He groaned at the blatant show of possession and gave in to his own desire. Sam walked up behind his brother and pushed gently on his own bladder. He moaned into Dean’s ear, directing the stream over his firm ass and then down to splash his bare feet. The brothers kissed awkwardly over Dean’s shoulder while their puddles grew. By the time their bladders were empty, the bed was soaked, the floor was filthy, and both brothers were breathing heavily. 

 

Sam slid his hand along Dean’s hip until he could grasp Dean’s dick and gently shake the remaining drops off before kissing him again. “Nice choice, babe.” 

 

Dean chuckled before easing himself out of his brother’s hold and walking over to the closet. Instead of stepping over the puddle of urine on the floor, he chose to walk right through it. “Any requirements for today?” 

 

Sam was feeling rather cuddly this morning so he followed Dean over to the closet and stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s soft middle and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Shorts and a tee.” Something suddenly caught his eye. “Ooh...or how about that one?” He pointed to the hunter green tank top he had forced Dean to buy on their last outing. His brother sighed and began to protest. Sam took quick action, licking up Dean’s neck and then gently capturing an earlobe between his teeth. Dean groaned and leaned back against his broad chest while he tormented the captured ear and tweaked sensitive nipples with deft fingers. 

 

“Sammy…” Dean weakly objected even as he pushed his ass back against his brother’s erection. Sam groaned and let his head thump onto Dean’s naked back.  

 

“Get dressed. I’ll go get breakfast ready and then we’ll head out.” Sam reached around him to grab a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt from the left side of the closet rack. He snatched his sandals off the floor and then walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway though, waiting until his brother turned towards him questioningly. 

 

“Happy birthday, babe.” 

 

Dean blushed at the repeated pet name but smiled at Sam before returning his attention to the clothes hanging in front of him. Sam pulled the shirt down over his head as he walked down the hallway and then stopped by the couch to fasten his shorts and slip his feet into his sandals. He continued to the kitchen and pulled out the food he had prepared last night and packed it into the waiting cooler before sliding the premade quiche into the oven and cranking the heat. Once the food was properly situated, Sam grabbed a second cooler and dumped in the bags of ice and cans of beer, as well as a package of cherry popsicles and a few wine coolers. 

 

He chuckled to himself. Dean would throw a fit if he knew, but Sam loved the way the fruity alcohol went straight to his big brother’s head. The sweet beverage made Dean clingy and cuddly. He even allowed a little PDA sometimes if Sam played his cards right. 

 

On top of the alcohol and frozen fruit pops, he laid down ten plastic water bottles. He already had another pack in the garage waiting to be loaded in the Impala, but the birthday boy deserved some cool ones on reserve. 

He carefully pulled the pan from the oven and set it on the stove to cool. He double checked the coolers and glanced at his watch to make sure they were still on schedule. The plan was to head to the lake for a little fun in the sun, including lots of beer and a small lunch of sandwiches and chips, before heading back to change and going to Dean’s favorite steakhouse for dinner. 

 

Sam hauled both coolers out to the Impala’s trunk and then returned to the kitchen to grab the pile of folded tarps and old blankets. He quickly scarfed down his portion of cheesy bacon quiche and then headed back out to the garage. He was serious when he told Dean he could ‘go’ wherever he wanted today. He fully intended to protect the Impala from any spills or messes by covering the seats with the blankets and lining the floor with the plastic tarps. That way Dean could just let loose without any worry about ruining Baby. 

 

“Um, Sammy?” 

 

Sam looked up and spotted the blush on Dean’s cheeks right away. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

 

Dean shuffled his feet and avoided his eyes. Sam crawled out of the backseat where he had been laying the plastic down and gently used a thumb to raise Dean’s chin up. 

 

“You, uh, said that I can’t use the bathroom all day, but…” Sam frowned at his brother. Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed at it. 

 

“But?” His brother returned his gaze to the floor and mumbled something. Sam huffed out a breath before speaking, “I can’t understand you if you talk to the floor, Dean.” He reached out and laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Look at me?” 

 

Dean raised his head but immediately closed his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dean! What’s the problem?” 

 

“How am I supposed to--I mean, if I can’t use the toilet…” Dean sighed and finally met his brother’s hazel eyes. “How am I supposed to...you know…” Sam frowned at him and arched an eyebrow. 

 

“No, I don’t know, Dean.” 

 

“Argh! How am I supposed to take a shit if you won’t let me in the bathroom all day!” As soon as the words left Dean’s mouth, he ducked his head back down. Sam’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he blushed. 

 

“Oh. Well, I mean if you’re not comfortable with...that aspect then we can always adjust the rules. I just thought that...well, I mean, you’ve always enjoyed messy sex.” 

 

“Yeah, messy  _ sex _ . Not taking a dump in front of a bunch of strangers. Fuck, Sammy... I mean, I’m up for most things, but...public defecation?” He shrugged and ran a hand through his short hair. “I think that might be a bit too much... even for me.” 

 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Sam pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. This is your day, babe. Whatever you want, ‘kay?” 

 

“‘Kay.” Dean stepped back and leaned against the Impala with his arms crossed. He smirked. “I’m gonna have to make a pitstop before we leave then.” Sam smiled and nodded at the kitchen door. 

 

“Go ahead. I still have a few more things to do. Just remember the rule.” 

 

Dean blushed and mumbled, “I will.” He quickly walked back inside and Sam went back to tucking the blankets into the crevices of the leather seats and lying the plastic out on the floorboards so they were completely covered. With everything secured, the last thing was to test how waterproof it really was. Sam grabbed a water bottle from the open pack on the backseat and gulped it down. His bladder twinged with the rapid intake of water. He reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock, aiming it at the thick blanket covering the back seat. Piss soaked into the dark material before dripping over the edge onto the plastic sheet laid over the floorboard. Once finished, he shook himself off and pulled up his shorts. He squatted down to quickly check for any leaks and smiled when he found none. Then he slid into shotgun to wait for Dean. 

  
  


Dean laid the toilet seat down, unfastened his jean shorts and sat. His abdomen gurgled from the coffee he drank before Sam woke up this morning. His bladder ached and he squeezed his dick to control the impulse to relax his muscles. Sammy told him not to, so he won’t. He spread his legs and grunted as the pressure against his asshole steadily increased. He leaned forward and massaged his full belly with one hand while he pushed. His morning shits were usually pretty satisfying and today was no different. The soft log slid easily from his hole and plopped into the bowl. He sighed with temporary relief, knowing there was still more to come. The feeling returned only a moment later and his abdomen tightened in preparation to push the more solid shit out.

 

 When he bared down, a loud fart escaped before two harder lumps finally emerged. He moaned as he felt the last of his waste move down towards his ass. He rubbed his aching belly and sighed when a stream of gas was released. Sam had convinced him to try out a new cereal this week and the added fiber still had him feeling slightly bloated. After a few more minutes of intense pressure and another round of foul emissions, Dean felt the final log breech his rim. It was bigger than the rest, the burn similar to the feeling he got when Sam fisted him. Dean gritted his teeth and pushed, the final piece sliding out, then squeezed his asshole to pinch it off. At last, his gut felt empty. He grabbed the roll of toilet paper and tore off several long sections to clean his tender asshole. 

 

With his bowels vacated, the only problem now was that he really needed to piss again. The weight of his full belly had been squeezing his bladder and baring down had only increased the pressure. He bit down on his lip and cursed as a small spurt of urine escaped. 

 “Fuck.” 

 

He glanced around the room and decided to be naughty, after all, it  _ was _ his birthday. Sammy wouldn’t find out, at least not until they returned home, and Dean could make up for breaking the rules by drinking excessively while in the car. He didn’t doubt for a second that Sam had already prepared for their outing. 

 

Dean leaned back against the tank and let his legs sprawl on either side of the toilet. He aimed his dick at the wall and took a deep breath. He exhaled, watching the stream splash against the tile. He smirked at the growing puddle on the floor and adjusted his position slightly so he could hit the shower curtain. Oh yeah, that was good. Dean decided the white curtain was a little too boring and lazily twirled his cock until his bladder was once again empty. He stroked himself a few times to squeeze out the last few drops while admiring his artwork, then stood up and flushed before washing his hands. He paused in the kitchen to grab a plate of quiche and ate it on his way to the garage. Damn, he could really use a drink.    

 

He slid onto the soft blanket covering the bench seat and pulled the door closed. Sam looked over at him and smirked, “Feeling better, babe?” 

 

He blushed at the term of endearment and nodded. “Yeah, much. So where are we headed?” Sam rested his left arm on the top of the seat and placed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. 

 

“Lake.” Dean looked over at him, surprised. The elder Winchester was a big fan of chilling by the water, drinking, fucking around, and doing nothing. Sam, however, usually preferred to stay busy, researching a new case or getting lost in a dusty library. Even though it was his birthday, Dean hadn’t thought his brother would want to go out, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue when a day at the lake was on the table. 

 

He quickly shifted his girl into Drive and pulled out, resting his elbow on the edge of the window and tapping a beat against the roof. Sam switched between resting his hand on Dean’s neck and stroking the back of hair as they made their way down the road. His brother’s touch was slightly distracting, but not enough for Dean to ask him to stop. About fifteen minutes into the drive, Sam moved away to retrieve two bottles of water from the backseat. He handed one to Dean and laid the other one on the seat between them. 

 

“Drink up. Don’t want you getting dehydrated while out in the sun.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s lame excuse but accepted the bottle anyway. His mouth was still dry from breakfast and he was thankful for the drink. He twisted the cap off and lifted it to his lips. The cool water felt so good on his throat that he quickly drained the entire bottle. Sam took the empty one and handed him the full one after removing the lid. Dean gulped half of it down before pausing to belch. He grimaced as a little bit of the water came back up. Sam chuckled and nodded for him to continue drinking. 

 

Dean took it a bit slower, but it only took a few more sips to finish it off and he was  _ still _ thirsty. “How many we got?” 

 

Sam smirked and reached back to grab two more from the open package. “Two twelve packs. Plus two cases of beer.” He held one out to his brother. “You want another?” Dean nodded and held it between his thighs as he passed a truck going about twenty under the speed limit. Sam turned to lean against the passenger door and smiled at him. Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother and eased his foot off the accelerator just a little. There was no need to rush. For once they didn’t have anywhere they had to be.  

 

Sam leaned his head back against the open window. Dean swallowed, the sight of his brother’s bare neck and soft lips making him hard. “Sammy?” 

 

“You ready for your next present big brother?”

 

 Sam’s left hand was still along the top of the seat, but his right was resting on his thigh only a few inches from the thick bulge in his shorts. Dean’s mouth went dry and he quickly unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. He drained the entire thing in two gulps before chucking it into the back seat and dividing his attention between the road and the sex god sitting next to him. He wiped a hand across his forehead to rid his skin of the sweat trying to drip into his eyes and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam slowly undid the button and zipper on his shorts.

 

Sam bit his lip as he dragged his fingers gently over the outline of his erection. Dean licked his lips, a small wet spot appearing on the fabric of his brother’s underwear. His grip on the wheel slipped and the car swerved suddenly. 

 

“Shit!” Dean swore and eased the Impala back into the proper lane before glaring at his brother. Sam lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at his reckless driving. 

 

“If we crash,” he flicked his eyes up to Sam’s amused expression, “--because you can’t keep it in your pants--” He looked back down to see the tip of his brother’s dick poking out above the waistband of his boxer shorts. “ I will kill you. Got it?” 

 

His brother just laughed and lifted his ass off the seat then pulled his underwear down just far enough to free his hard-on. It bobbed against his stomach, the head trailing sticky precome across his lower stomach. Sam wrapped his fist around his swollen shaft and slowly thrust up into his hand. He moaned and let his head fall back against the door frame. 

 

“Fuck, Sammy…” 

 

Sam rolled his hips and brought his other hand down so he could gently squeeze his balls. “Ughhh.” 

 

Sam didn’t hear the rumble of the Impala’s tires on the dirt shoulder or feel the brakes catch when Dean stopped the car so he was rather shocked when his cock was suddenly surrounded by a wet warmth. He opened his eyes to find his brother leaning down with his lips wrapped around him. Sam was beyond horny at this point so he just leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his brother’s mouth and his instincts take over. 

 

Dean bobbed up and down on Sam’s cock, twirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He used a hand to cup his brother’s drawn up ballsack while the other supported his weight on the seat. Sam bucked up suddenly and Dean choked as his brother’s dick slid down his throat. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath before looking up at Sam and nodding. Sam snarled, grasped his head, and fucked his mouth.

 

 “Mmm, so pretty, Dean. The way you choke and gag on my cock.” Each time Sam’s cock forced its way into his throat, Dean fought against his gag reflex. Sam eased his hold and Dean slid back to gasp in a much-needed breath.

 

 

Dean coughed and felt his bladder throb. He smirked to himself before taking Sam back into his mouth. He knew exactly where he wanted to piss next. 

 

“Fuuck... Such a good big brother. That’s it, baby. Oh, fuck yeah, gag for me, Dean.” Dean’s own dick twitched when Sammy called him ‘big brother’. So wrong, so taboo, so fucking dirty, and Dean loved every second of it. He snuck a hand down to the waistband of his jean shorts and fumbled with the buttons while sucking his brother’s dick in as far as he could. He adjusted so that he could use both hands to undo the last few stubborn buttons and felt dampness against his boxers as Sam’s massive dick once again triggered his gag reflex.

Dean pulled out his own slightly-above-average one and let it hang free while he leaned as far forward as he could and let his brother fuck his throat. Sam moaned as he slid in and out of Dean’s mouth. His brother shoved his face down flush against his crotch and a gush of water exploded from his mouth onto Sam’s lap. Tears streaming from his eyes, snot running out his nose, he began to piss on the covered seat. 

 

“Ohhh fuck! Do it again!” Sam forced Dean back down onto his cock and he gagged. Dean pulled back a little to allow regurgitated water to drip from the sides of his mouth before he shoved his nose back into the nest of dark hair that covered the base of his brother’s dick. 

 

“I’m gonna come! Dean, I’m gonna--” Sam spurted semen down his brother’s throat and panted above him while Dean fought to swallow the whole load and urine soaked into the front of his shorts. Sam released the grip in his hair just as his stomach rebelled. Dean leaned over the footwell and coughed up watered-down quiche swirled with his brother’s come. Sam held him steady until he was done and then handed him a napkin so he could blow his nose. “You okay?” 

 

Dean settled his head on Sam’s lap panting. Clearing his throat and spitting onto the floor until it no longer felt like he was choking. He finally nodded. Sam stroked his hair and wiped strings of puke off his chin. 

 

“Yeah. Too much water, I think.” He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing down. 

 

“Hm. I’ll have to try to remember that. ‘Cause Dean? That was fucking  _ hot _ .” 

 

Dean rolled onto his back so he could see his brother’s face. “Really?” Sam nodded.

 

“Never would have guessed that puking on your dick would get you so hot and bothered, little brother. That’s pretty damn kinky.” He winked before sitting up and moving back behind the wheel. He glanced over at Sam just in time to see the blush spread across his cheeks. 

 

“Shut up, jerk.” 

 

“Aw come on, you know I’d do anything for you...bitch.” They shared a smile before Dean pulled the car back out onto the road and continued towards the lake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some dirty fun at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more wetting and scat, so read with caution if those aren't your thing. The scat is mostly at the end so it shouldn't be too hard to skip it. 
> 
> Also, be advised that this chapter has penetrative incestual sex. Again, if you'd rather not read that, you should probably go find another story lol

“Hey, uh, Sam?” 

Sam was sprawled in his lawn chair with a bottle of beer in one hand and his head leaned back. He didn’t bother to open his eyes when he responded to his brother. 

 “Hm?” 

“How secluded is this beach?” He frowned when he heard the slight quiver in Dean’s voice. 

“Very. The family-friendly beaches are on the other side of the lake. The only people around here are the ones with pets going to the little cove about a mile up that way.” He tilted his head to the left and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why?” 

“Thank god…” Dean quickly pulled his cock out of his swim shorts. He aimed it up and relaxed his bladder. The hiss of urine against his trunks caused Sam to smile and turn to watch as the fountain of warm piss splashed down onto Dean’s hand and soaked his shorts. He clenched his muscles to cut off the stream before he was completely empty, though. Sam pouted at him and huffed out a sigh. The younger Winchester had been slowly stroking his dick as Dean wet himself and now it was semi-hard and begging for attention. 

“C’ mon, Sammy. Let’s swim for a while.” 

Sam chuckled and gestured towards the small beach. “You go right ahead, Dean. I’m gonna stay right here.” 

Dean chuckled and waved his finger at Sam, “Oh no, Samantha. It’s  _ my birthday _ and  _ I say _ , we’re going to swim for a while.” Sam rolled his eyes but got up and joined his brother in the sun-warmed lake. They stayed in the shallows at first, splashing around and trading kisses before venturing further out. Sam had fun shaking his wet hair in Dean’s face while Dean sprayed mouthfuls of murky water at him. He internally cringed at the thought of the disgusting water in his brother’s mouth but kissed him anyway. It wasn’t as if it was the worst thing to make its way into Dean’s mouth, not by a long shot. 

Once their arms got tired, they started swimming back to the shore. They raced to see who could swim the fastest, like they were little kids, until Dean caught up to his brother. Sam stood in waist-deep water with his older brother’s (mostly) firm body pushed up against him and their tongues tangled together. Dean moaned into the kiss and lifted one strong leg to wrap it around his thigh. Sam took the hint and grabbed his brother’s ass to lift him up. Dean’s legs wrapped around him while his hands gripped Sam’s long hair. 

“Mmm. Pretty kinky, Dean. Getting off on them watching us. Just how dirty are you, baby? Hm? Would it get you hot to know one of those little kids saw two brothers getting it on at the lake?” 

Sam kneaded Dean’s ass and reached down to free his cock from the confines of his shorts. He used one hand to hold his big brother steady and the other to slip Dean’s swim trunks down. Dean gasped when Sam slid a finger between up his crack and rubbed his taint. Dean humped against Sam, water splashing up between their bodies. He let his head fall to Sam’s shoulder and bit down when his brother’s finger finally breached his rim. He gasped and dug his short nails into Sam’s back as another finger was added. 

Sam carefully walked forward until his brother’s back was to a small bank nearby and then pumped his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole. His brother panted and moaned while rubbing his cock against Sam’s stomach, desperately searching for friction. Sam’s cock twitched and leaked a few drops of pre-come when he felt warm liquid hit his chest. He leaned forward to capture his brother’s mouth and used the piss as lube to slick up his dick. Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head when Sam finally pushed in. 

“Fuck! Sammy, yes!” 

“You like that? Pissing on yourself while your little brother fucks you nice and deep?” Sam angled his hips slightly so he could hit Dean’s prostate and was rewarded with a howl. Dean’s piss sprayed all over as Sam bounced him against the grassy bank. 

“Oh...god! Yeah! Fuck, Sammy, right there!”  

Sam felt his orgasm approaching and leaned down to once again capture Dean’s mouth. His dick spasmed and spurted come deep inside his brother while Dean grunted and mixed milky white with his still-flowing urine. 

“Ohhh shit!” 

Sam collapsed onto his lover and breathed heavily into his short hair. Their fluids were quickly washed away by the gentle waves. They lingered for a few more minutes lazily kissing and touching before heading back to the sandy beach. The boys got to work cleaning up the picnic table and gathering their stuff. 

Dean paused while rearranging the cooler, a sign catching his eye. The small green sign was tacked onto a post nearby and it read ‘Pet Potty Area’. He glanced around and didn’t see anyone. Huh. He  _ did _ kind of need to go again. And nobody would know it was him and not a dog… 

“Dean? You alright?” 

“Huh? Yeah. I’m good. Just a little hot. Think I’ll take a breather and just enjoy the view.” He winked at Sam and took a seat on the bench. It would take a little finagling, but he was pretty sure he could make it work. He rested his arms on the table and watched Sammy’s arms flex as he grabbed the cooler and walked to the car. Now was his chance. He lifted his ass off the seat and pulled his shorts down to mid-thigh before scooting forward so he was on the very edge of the bench. It wasn’t his favorite position, but it would do. 

“So, I was thinking when we got home we could hop in the shower...” Dean let Sam’s voice fade to the background as he took a breath and pushed. He could just barely feel the soft log resting at his rim. Sam continued talking about the rest of their day while Dean bared down and grunted softly trying to coax the smooth shit out of his ass. He spread his legs even wider under the table and used one hand to drape his limp dick over his thigh. A few dribbles of pee leaked out onto the grass as he finally pushed the log all the way out. It fell to the ground with a quiet plop and he saw Sam’s eyebrows crease. 

“Dean? You okay? You seem a little...tense.”

“Nah. I’m good.” There was a small crackling sound as another mound of shit slid down to his opening. “Where were you thinking for tonight? Unless you’re going to make me choose.” He sighed. He hated choosing the restaurant. Because regardless of the fact that Dean would eat anywhere that had red meat on the menu, he worried about Sam enjoying the meal too. It fell onto the pile underneath him with a squish. A part of him kind of wanted to reach down and feel the soft shit slide out of his asshole but the other part of him reminded him that he would probably puke if he did. The next part was runnier, thanks to the beers he had drunk over the last six hours. It left his taint slightly tender and exited his ass with a sharp burst of flatulence followed by loud splattering. 

Sam had been looking at his phone, probably checking the time but when Dean farted, his head popped back up. He raised his eyebrows and squinted at Dean before leaning to the side and bending down. When he saw what his big brother had been working on for the last twenty minutes, he laughed and shook his head. 

Dean shrugged with a smirk on his face, “What? When you gotta go, you gotta go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one is shorter than the first. But I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm thinking two very dirty Winchesters in the shower, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty drive home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much piss-play in this one. But don't worry, it will be in the next one ;)

Dean groaned and scooted forward in his seat so he could rest his arm on the dash. Sam looked over and frowned, reached over and ran his fingers through Dean’s wet hair. “You okay over there?” 

“Head’s killing me.” 

Sam withdrew his hand and reached into the back to retrieve another water. 

“Here. You’re probably dehydrated. Just drink that and then relax. Close your eyes.” 

Dean happily complied. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a few small sips before lying his head down and closing his eyes. The water sloshed audibly in his stomach and Sam glanced over, “Babe? How are you doing?” 

Dean didn’t answer. Instead, he simply hung his head over his feet and belched, covering his feet in watery puke. Sam’s dick twitched in his shorts and he struggled to keep his focus on the road. As he vomited again, Sam gripped his cock with his hand. He squeezed the base of his dick and managed to ask Dean if he was alright. Dean responded with a thumbs up before belching twice. When nothing else came up, he rinsed his mouth and drained the rest of the water bottle. 

 Dean turned towards Sam and sighed, “Okay, I feel better.”

Sam chuckled, “Glad to hear that. I think you’re going to want to change your shorts pretty soon though. Don’t know if they’re actually going to survive today.” 

Dean looked down and grimaced. His jean shorts were not only piss-stained, but now they were soaked through with beer, water, and remnants of the sandwiches Sam brought. He could already feel them stiffening and decided to make them a bit comfier. It didn’t take much to start the flow. The vomiting had tensed his muscles and he had already spurted a few times. He watched the fly darken and then spread as piss ran down his legs into the puddle of sick at his feet. 

Outside the window, the scenery passed by lazily. Sam didn’t seem to be in a hurry and Dean was content to relax in his self-made mess. They drove passed a large field with a few trees. The entire field bathed in the sunlight except for those few small patches of shade. Dean closed his eyes and let his mind drift. 

Sammy pushing him against the trunk of the tree, bark digging into his lower back where his shirt rode up. Wrapping his legs around his brother’s strong body and holding on to the branches just above. Sam pushing deep into him, the tree leaving long snags in his shirt and scratches on his bare arms. Or maybe he would crawl onto Sam’s lap while he sat under the tree, reading his favorite novel. Digging his toes into the dirt as he seated himself on his brother’s thick cock. Sam bucking up as Dean rode him hard. 

Dean played quietly, sliding his hand up and down on his dick, creeping one finger towards his asshole. If Sam noticed, he didn’t say anything. Dean fucked his hand and growled when creamy white oozed down his knuckles. Sam’s breathing sped up and the head of his exposed cock jumped. Dean wasted no time, leaning down and taking it into his mouth. He didn’t expect the flow of golden piss and struggled to swallow it all down. Most of it made its way into his belly, but some escaped out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. When the stream stopped, Dean sucked lightly at the tip to make sure he got every last drop. Sam groaned and gripped Dean’s hair so he could fuck his mouth once more. 

After he swallowed down Sam’s come, they spent the rest of the ride just chilling. Talking about nothing, discussing life, Dean peppering his brother with questions trying to figure out where they were going tonight. Sam held strong though, only teasing without giving anything big away. Dean started fidgeting again about ten minutes out and Sam reminded him that he didn’t have to hold it. 

“Yeah, well...I think I prefer to wait for this one, it’s going to be fucking messy.” Dean’s belly gave a gurgle followed by a high pitched whine. The dehydration and the alcohol were wreaking havoc on his insides and he really needed to take another shit. This one wasn’t going to be as pleasant, though. It would be explosive and draining. His body was fighting against the abuse of today and it wanted everything out. He did too, but not badly enough to risk Baby’s interior. Even with the protective covers, he wasn’t confident enough to drop trou and just go. 

As they pulled up the driveway, Dean let loose a series of wet farts. He clutched at his belly and focused on holding on just a little longer. Sam watched avidly, waiting for the main event. A small part of him hoped that Dean wouldn’t make it, that he would lose control and just flood his jeans. Another fart bubbled out, filling the car with the stench of the impending messy poop and Dean reached out to Sam. 

“Sammy, just pull over here. I gotta go,  _ now. _ ” 

Sam grinned and eased the Impala to a stop next to the wall leading towards the garage doors. He hastily followed Dean as he exited the car and wobbled over to the sturdy bricks. He panted as he fumbled with his fly. Sam nuzzled him from behind and rested his hands on his brother’s hips. He eased his hands onto Dean’s rumbling tummy and moaned when he felt it move beneath his fingers. Dean gasped and slowly lowered down into a crouch. Sam squatted behind him and moved his hands up so he could tweak Dean’s sensitive peaks. 

Dean moaned while Sam played with his nipples and felt heat travel through his gut. Another gurgle broke the silence, and Dean let his head drop back onto Sam’s shoulder. His sphincter relaxed and then it was pouring out of him. The seat of his jeans darkening as shit soaked through and dripped onto the grass. Sam rocked against him as his bowels emptied in a rush. Sam wrapped a large hand around his throat and squeezed lightly. Black filled the edges of Dean’s vision as his brother choked him. There was something so sexy about feeling trapped on one end and helplessly voiding on the other. His cock jerked twice and then spewed, dampening the front of his crusty shorts once again. 

Sam closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of his brother’s beautiful misery. The mixture of fibrous stench and deep moans of pleasure, plus the desperate gasps for air. It was simply too much for the younger Winchester. He pulled Dean’s shorts down beneath his dirty ass and palmed the flesh as he slid his cock between his brother’s soiled cheeks. The slide, the smell, the convulsions running through the body in front of him… Sam’s muscles tensed. He aimed his cock over his brother’s still-voiding asshole and shot his load with a loud bellow. 

When the shudders had stopped and Dean’s gut was finally satisfied, they slowly rose and used the hose to clean off. Dean simply stripped and rinsed before heading inside to the showers. Sam smirked and smacked his bare ass before following. He checked his watch and cursed. They only had half an hour before they needed to head out in order to make their reservation. He hurried Dean through the corridors and into the bathroom, telling him to make it a quick shower, “We’ll have time for more fun later, promise.”

Dean rinsed, soaped up, and washed all the filth off of his body. He squirted a small amount of Sammy’s fancy shampoo into his hand and ran it through his short hair, massaging his scalp and willing the rest of his headache to go away. As he leaned forward and let the water rush over his head and down his back, he spread his legs and peed freely. There was no point fighting it, the water washed away any evidence of his rule-breaking and he felt a lot better afterward. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist before shaving and brushing his teeth. He even used a little bit of that gel Sam had bought him last Christmas and ‘styled’ his hair. Then he deposited the towel on the floor, it was his birthday so Sam could deal with it and strolled down the hallway butt naked. 

When he entered the bedroom, his clothes were laid out on the bed and Sam was sitting in the chair, half-dressed, toweling his long hair dry.

“Alright, babe. Hurry up and get dressed. We need to head out in--” Sam checked his watch, “ten minutes.” 

Dean tried to pay attention but he was having a little trouble. His brother’s muscular abdomen was on display beneath his open dress shirt and his feet were bare. Dean’s mouth watered as he imagined sucking each digit into his mouth. His eyes traveled up to the wide expanse of Sam’s neck and then down to where his sleeves were hastily rolled up and his forearms showed. Dean swallowed down a moan and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and willed his erection down. Sammy told him to get dressed. Not lick that sun-kissed skin...bite the pulse throbbing in his neck...drool over the large bulge in those dress pants…

“Dean!” 

Dean snapped to attention and avoided his brother’s eyes, “Sorry, man. But it’s not exactly fair for you to expect me to be able to focus with you like…  _ that _ …” 

Sam rose and walked over to him, “We can play later, baby. But right now, I  _ really _ need you to get that fine ass of yours dressed. Okay?” 

Dean smiled and kissed him, “Okay.”  

It wasn’t like he could argue. Birthday boy or not, he couldn’t fight those big sappy hazel eyes. So instead of tasting every inch of Sam’s body like he really wanted, he turned and grabbed his dress pants from the bed. He pulled them up, donned his t-shirt, dress shirt, and tie. He tucked his shirts into his pants and buttoned up then crossed to the mirror so he could tie his tie. Once that was finished, he smirked and opened up the top drawer of the dresser so he could pull out the little silver box that was hidden under his socks. He popped it open and carefully attached the silver cuff links to his shirt, then grabbed his dress socks. After he tied up the uncomfortable dress shoes that Sam had picked out for tonight, he removed his jacket from the hanger on the door and paused to see the final result in the mirror. The black suit looked good on him, clinging in all the right places, but not too tight. The color of his tie complimented his eyes and the cufflinks added just a little pizzazz. Dean would never admit to Sam, but sometimes he liked a little sparkle. 

Sam walked up behind him and slid his arms around Dean’s waist, “Mmm, you look hot, babe.” 

Dean turned so he could slide his hands down the lapels of Sam’s dinner jacket. He lifted up on his toes so he could reach his brother’s soft lips and melted against his firm body, “Not looking so bad yourself, stud.” 

He chuckled and grabbed a handful of Dean’s ass. Dean swatted at his hand and walked out of his grasp, “Uh uh. Hands off, Sammy. Don’t want to cause any wrinkles.” 

Sam gave him the patented bitch face, Dean winked and picked up his jacket before walking out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It took a while, but the kink is back! I'm working on the next chapter right now. It will take place during Dean's birthday dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

It took him almost fifteen minutes of begging, but finally, Sam gave in and reluctantly handed Dean the keys. He flat out refused to reveal their destination though, only providing instructions on when to turn or what street to take. The drive took about forty-five minutes. Halfway there they had to pull over so Dean could swallow some anti-diarrhea pills and drink a bottle of water, but other than that the drive was easy and calm. 

When Sam caught Dean grimacing for the fourth time in five minutes, he offered another bottle of water. “Drink some more, it’ll help with the cramps. The pills should be working by the time we get there.” 

“Thanks.” Dean nodded and raised the bottle to his lips. Sam watched his brother’s throat work as cool liquid flowed down his gullet. He swallowed and attempted to covertly adjust his rapidly filling cock. He turned his head back to the windshield and peered into the darkness. The road they were taking wasn’t very popular, but there were streetlights along most of it. 

“Turn right at the next street.” 

Dean nodded without looking at him and released a loud burp. They paused at a red light and Dean turned to his brother, “C ‘mon, Sammy. Tell me where we’re going.”

“No.” 

“Sammy...it’s busier now and it would help to know where the hell we’re headed in case we hit traffic.” 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow at his brother, “Dean. It’s seven o'clock on a Tuesday. There is no traffic.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s better to be prepared, right? You wouldn’t want me to miss a turn because some old lady tries crossing the street in front of us.” 

“What? Dude, that doesn’t even make any sense.” 

Dean pouted and scowled at the vacant city street, “ _ You don’t make any sense _ …” 

“Turn left.” Sam ignored Dean’s childish behavior and watched for the restaurant. It was just ahead, they would  _ barely _ make their time slot. 

Dean obeyed and lit up when he saw the sign in front of them on the left. 

“You didn’t.”

Sam grinned and squeezed his thigh, “I absolutely did.” 

Now that he knew where they were going, Dean’s entire mood changed. He urged Baby to go faster and then pulled into the nearest parking stall even though it was near the front. Usually, he wouldn’t accept a spot unless it was away from the other cars and towards the back, but tonight he was too excited. His belly gave an answering growl and Sam laughed. Dean made sure the keys were in his pocket, then locked the door, and grabbed Sam’s hand. Sam stopped, surprised by the uncharacteristic PDA. Dean pulled him close and rested his forehead against Sam’s. 

“Thank you.” 

Sam smiled and kissed him before pulling back slightly, “For what?” 

Dean grabbed his brother’s hand and tugged once. They walked towards the doors to the steakhouse and got in line behind a family of four.

While they were waiting to get to the hostess, Dean answered, “For today. It’s been fucking awesome.” 

A mother sitting nearby glared at his language and hurried to cover her young son’s ears. Dean couldn’t care less. He just rolled his eyes and leaned into Sam’s side. 

The hostess gestured them forward and Sam smirked down at him, “It’s not over yet, babe.”  
Sam had taken careful consideration when planning tonight’s outing. He had checked with the hostess to make sure they could have a table towards the back and nowhere near the kitchen or bathrooms. She had given him an odd look but nodded and told him that would be no problem. Now, as she led them through the tables filled with families, couples, and businessmen conducting late-night meetings, he hoped she remembered. He lingered behind Dean, watching the fabric mold to his ass and hug his muscular legs. 

The young woman sat them at a table in the corner, facing the lake behind the restaurant. She met Sam’s eyes questioningly and he nodded his approval of her choice. She placed their menus down and assured them that their waitress would be right with them then departed. 

Now that they were alone, Sam noticed Dean began fidgeting. He played with his wine glass, tapped his shoes on the floor, and chewed at his lip. Sam reached over and covered his hand, “Dean? You alright?” 

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” 

Sam watched for a few more minutes, saw his brother suddenly wince and lean forward. More concerned now, Sam rubbed his thumb over Dean’s hand, “Dean. What’s wrong? Are you feeling bad again?” 

He shook his head, “No. No, I’m good.” He looked up and pointedly met Sam’s worried eyes, “What are you going to get?” 

Sam sighed. He flipped the page and saw the salads. He chose something random so they could get back to the important conversation, “Caesar Salad with Salmon. Are the pills not working?” 

“Pills are fine. You’re coming to a steakhouse and ordering a  _ salad _ ? Seriously?” 

“Yes. Stop trying to change the subject.”

“I’m not.” 

“You are.”

“Am not, bitch.” 

“You are, _  jerk _ .” 

“I’m fine, okay! Jesus, just drop it.” 

“Dean, you’re obviously not. You're squirmy and fidgety. What’s going on?” 

One of Dean’s hands disappeared underneath the table and Sam heard a zipper. “Dean...what are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” A blush colored Dean’s cheeks even as he tried to brush it off. 

“Dean--” 

Sam heard a gentle hiss as Dean’s hot piss soaked into the carpet beneath their table. 

“How are you two gentlemen doing this evening?” 

Sam looked up into the face of the waitress while Dean dropped his chin towards his chest. By the time she had taken their order and walked off, Sam’s cock was straining against his slacks. Knowing that his brother was peeing on the floor the whole time she was standing there had directed all of his blood flow into his dick. He groaned against the painful squeeze of his pants' tight confinement and kept his eyes on Dean’s face. His brother's eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his mouth opened just slightly. He moaned softly and Sam swore, undoing the top button on his pants. 

“Sammy, I gotta go…” Dean opened his green eyes and peered across the table at his brother. 

“Pretty sure you just did, babe,” Sam whispered back. 

“No. I mean I gotta…  _ go. _ ” He rested his arm across the back of the booth and looked out the window before continuing, “Come with me.” 

Sam frowned at him, trying to read between the lines. Then it hit him, Dean wanted to go out onto the deck…

“Oh, _fuck,_ _yes_.” 

Dean grinned and rose from the booth. He nodded to a waiter nearby and then tilted his head towards the door leading outside. The man smiled and nodded back. Sam followed a few moments later and found his brother leaning against the wooden railing. He grinned and crowded him, pushed his way between Dean’s legs and forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Sam’s lips traveled down his brother’s neck and over his exposed collar bone. 

Dean leaned forward. His breath tickling Sam’s ear, “Ready, bitch?” 

Sam placed his hands on the railing on either side of Dean and groaned. He bent his leg so his thigh was directly beneath Dean’s cock and dropped his head onto his brother’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around him so their position looked more casual. If anyone happened to glance out the window, they would simply see two men, one slightly drunk being supported by the other as they got a little air. 

Dean rested his cheek on Sam’s shoulder and placed his mouth against Sam’s neck as he unclenched his muscles. The powerful stream leaked through the thin material of his black dress pants and onto Sam’s. He smothered a sinful moan into his brother’s skin and gently adjusted so he could soak the other side. Sam moved accordingly so that his other leg was sandwiched between Dean’s damp thighs. Sam rocked his body, teasing Dean’s cock even as piss still sprayed from his dick. 

“ _ Sammy…fuck...” _   Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as the intense orgasm rushed over him. His body shuddered and he gripped Sam’s arms as his knees buckled. The flow stopped for a few moments while ecstasy took over and he ejaculated in his pants. There was still more though so he turned around and faced the water. He guided his brother’s hands down his chest and to the waistband of his creamed slacks. Sam’s fingers shook as he slid the zipper down and pulled Dean’s cock free. He laid his chest flush against Dean’s back and humped against his covered ass. 

Sam aimed his brother’s limp dick at the water. The gentle splash of piss into lake water made him gasp. His breath sped up until he was panting, grinding hard against his brother’s ass and biting into the soft skin of Dean’s neck. Their fingers tangled on the wooden railing while Sam held his pissing dick steady with the other hand. He sped his hips up, bucking against Dean as his orgasm built. Dean replaced Sam’s hand with his own so the younger man could shove his hand in his pants and jerk himself to completion. He rested his head on Dean’s back as his body shuddered and he filled his briefs with sticky cum. 

Feeling perfectly dirty, they kissed underneath the moonlight and then straightened things up before walking back inside. Dean immediately motioned to the bartender and ordered two beers and a glass of whiskey. Sam smirked and took a long pull from his bottle grinning at his big brother, “Put your feet on the edge of my seat.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow then scooted down in his seat so he could stretch his legs underneath the table and rest the soles of his shoes on either side of Sam’s long legs. He had to bend his knees slightly and they bumped the table causing a loud thump. A few of the patrons looked over at their table before turning back to their own conversations. Dean waited with one hand resting on his thigh and the other gripping his glass of whiskey. When Sam’s hand disappeared under the table and he heard the teeth of a zipper, he lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed the amber liquid down in one go. 

Sam grunted as he worked his fingers inside his fly and pulled his substantial cock free. The waitress came around the corner with their plates and Sam smirked at Dean before relaxing his bladder and arcing the stream so it hit his brother’s crotch. Dean’s green eyes darkened with lust just as she walked up to their table. She set their plates down and asked them if they needed anything else. Sam’s piss warming his crotch, Dean requested another glass of whiskey and a shot of tequila. 

He smiled and winked at her, “It’s my birthday.”  

“Happy birthday. I'll bring over the dessert menu so you can choose which one you want. It’s complimentary for your birthday.” 

“I think I may love you.” She blushed and Dean’s socked foot eased onto Sam’s dick. Sam’s eyebrows rose, when did his brother take off his shoes? 

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you, but I’m already taken.” She raised her hand to show off a large diamond ring. Dean’s toes pushed against Sam’s slit, muffling the sound of his stream. It soaked through the material of his sock and covered his foot in glistening, warm liquid. 

“That’s too bad. He’s a lucky guy.” 

Sam could see she was falling into the depths of Dean’s hypnotic green eyes and decided to intervene before she ripped her clothes off and jumped him. He raised his arm in order to place it across the top of the booth and ‘accidentally’ knocked over the salt shaker. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry.” 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll get you a rag and a new shaker.” She hurried back towards the kitchen and Dean’s foot slipped down to rest on the seat between Sam’s spread legs. He cut into his steak and when the tender meat touched his tongue he moaned and closed his eyes. Sam inched lower in his seat so that Dean’s probing toe could rest against his hole. Dean chewed the rare sirloin and scooped up spoonfuls of creamy mashed potatoes above the table while his big toe wiggled against his brother’s taint and teased his balls. Sam struggled to eat his salad one-handed, his other clenching the fabric of his dress slacks. 

The waitress returned with a refill for Dean and a rag for the spilled salt. She leaned over the table, the tops of her breasts on display through the gaping vee of her dress shirt. Dean blatantly checked out her round ass even as he secretly toe-fucked his brother. With the spill cleaned up, she went over to the bar to deposit the rag and then brought over the dessert menu. Dean smiled at her and accepted it while Sam clenched the table and ducked his head so she couldn’t see him biting his lip. Dean asked her about a few selections and she described them, relaying the other diners rave reviews. He settled for the spiced apple crumble with vanilla ice cream and caramel drizzle. She smiled, happy with his choice and then returned to the kitchen to place his order. As she walked away, Dean worked a second toe into Sam’s ass and flexed so that he teased his brother’s prostate. 

Sam’s salad was abandoned as he inched his pants down his legs so Dean had more room to work. Dean finished his steak and potatoes, then sipped his third whiskey. He watched with perverse pleasure as Sam came apart across the table. His brother was slumped in his seat, his eyes were clenched shut, his mouth was open, little breathy moans escaping. He felt high from the power he had over his little brother right now. Knowing that he could make Sam cum under the table while that smoking hot waitress outright flirted with him, fuck...he wanted it. He wanted to shove his cock in his brother’s ass. He wanted to pin Sam to this table and fuck him right here in plain view. He wanted to bite and growl, lick and suck. He wanted to fill Sammy with his cum as everyone else watched. He pulled his foot out of Sam’s pants and bent down so he could get his shoe back on. Sam immediately turned on the puppy dog eyes and whimpered. 

Dean called out to their waitress and asked her to change his order to to-go. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Sam,  _ now. _

“ _ What the fuck, Dean?!” _ Sam hissed as he pulled his pants up, carefully tucked his cock back in and zipped up. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, Sammy. I’m not done with you yet. Not by a fucking long shot.” 

The whiskey was making Dean's head swimmy. Intense lust stole his breath and he could barely get the words out as  _ Gretchen? Gertie? Greta? Oh, who the fuck cares!  _ laid down  the check and set his to-go box on the table. He snatched it up and shoved a random card in it then thrust it towards her. Startled, she almost dropped it. After a few moments, she recovered and quickly made her way to the computer hidden in an alcove by the kitchen doors. 

Dean kept his eyes on his brother. Tracing Sam’s neckline, the drip of sweat trailing down his temple, the slight tremor in his hands as he managed a few more meager bites of his salad. Dean licked his lips. Their waitress returned.

 “Well, Happy Birthday, Mr. Tolstoy. I hope you both have a wonderful evening.” 

Neither man acknowledged her presence, so after returning the credit card and a receipt for Dean to sign, she offered an awkward smile and left. 

Dean shoved the card back in his wallet and picked up the bag containing his dessert before grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him towards the exit. Sam struggled to keep up, still a little fuzzy from his aborted orgasm. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once they made it to the car, Dean tossed the bag into the passenger side window and shoved Sam against the door. His mouth dominated Sam’s, licking and tasting, tangling their tongues as he slid his thigh between Sam’s legs. His brother whimpered, his hands sliding all over as they tried to decide where to hold on. Dean broke the rough kiss to check the parking lot, it wasn’t completely empty but there were fewer cars than earlier and there was a big ass truck parked next to them that would provide ample cover. 

He wrenched the back door open and shoved Sam onto the back seat before crawling on top of him and shutting the door. It was a tight squeeze with both of them back there but right then neither brother seemed to notice. Dean didn’t waste time with foreplay. He unzipped Sam’s pants and pulled them down before undoing his own. He wrapped his hands around his brother’s legs and lined his cock up before forcing it in all the way. Sam yelped and grabbed the top of the leather seat. Dean only allowed a few moments to adjust before he began pounding into his brother. 

His sweat dripped onto Sam’s skin as they slid together on soft black leather. Dean set one foot on the floor and wrapped Sam’s leg around his hip until he had the right angle and then hammered against Sam’s prostate. The other man screamed as pain and extreme pleasure mingled, twisted together, merged into one unidentifiable emotion. Dean tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair and mashed their mouths together, smothering his brother’s cries. Tears leaked from Sammy’s hazel eyes and Dean released his mouth so he could lap them up. Salt on his tongue, his brother’s tight ass surrounding his cock, Dean felt yet another orgasm build. His balls drew up, his stomach clenched, but he reached down and squeezed the base of his dick so he wouldn’t come yet. He needed  _ more _ . 

Dean lifted Sam’s other leg until he was latched around his hips then eased back until he was sitting against the door. Sam caught on quickly, using his strong thighs to fuck himself on Dean’s cock. As his orgasm hit, he dropped his head against Dean’s shoulder and stuttered in his rhythm. Dean took over. Clutching his brother’s hips and bucking up. When that wasn’t enough, he flipped them once again and rammed his dick into Sam. Once, twice… Dean grunted, shooting his cum deep inside his brother’s ass. 

He collapsed on top of Sam, his breath heaving and his head spinning as he came down from the intense high. Sam rubbed a large hand up and down his back, peppering him with kisses and whispering all sorts of girly shit. Dean snorted and rolled over so he was sitting next to his brother. His fucking head was swimming, like he had just come from a Tilt-O-Whirl. 

Dean swallowed, “Sammy.” 

“Mmm?” 

“Open the door.” 

Sam opened his eyes, “Huh?” 

“The door. Op--” He swallowed down a rush a warm chunky liquid. “Open it.” 

It must have finally registered in Sam’s afterglow-riddled head that Dean was serious because he reached over and pulled the handle so the door unlatched. Dean crawled over Sam and tumbled onto the pavement. He barely managed to pull himself up before his delicious meal was spilling down the front of his pants and splashing onto his shoes. He kept a death grip on the door frame as he projectile vomited. It burned his nose and ran down his chin, dripping onto his shirt. 

Sam carefully sat up on the seat and leaned over so he could rest a hand on his brother’s waist, keeping him steady as he decorated the parking lot with his birthday dinner. Wave after wave of creamy red-tinged vomit poured out of Dean’s mouth and nose. He would pause to breathe and then lean forward just to expel more sick. Eventually, Sam had to look away as his own meager meal started churning in his stomach. 

Dean coughed and spit, blowing his nose into the puddle. He pushed on his stomach, belched and grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth. He forced another burp and choked on a few strings of bile before snorting again. He wiped his chin with his sleeve and turned his head slightly to address his brother. 

“Hey, Sammy?” 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“Do we have any blankets or anything in the trunk?” 

Sam frowned and thought hard, they used to have a big army blanket in the back, but he was fairly certain one of them had bled through it and it had been tossed. “Uh, maybe? Why?” 

“Dude, it’s fucking  _ everywhere _ . If I get in right now, Baby is gonna need a complete spray down when we get back.” 

“Okay, let me see what I can find. Hang on.”

Sam eased over to the other side and opened the door. He stood carefully, his ass already tender from their frenzied fuck. He walked over to the trunk and grimaced at the splatters of sick under his feet. Wow, if Dean had managed to get it back here, then yeah, there was no way he would be able to ride in the car without some seat protection. He rummaged through the variety of crap filling the trunk and finally unearthed a pair of jeans and Dean’s old AC/DC tee shirt. It wasn’t a blanket, but the outfit change would have to work. It was all he could find other than a slightly used grocery store sack. 

“ _ Find anything? _ ” Dean yelled.  

“Yeah, just a minute.” Sam took the bag and the clothes with him as he crawled back into the back seat and slid over to the other side. He set the bag on the floor.

“Alright. Take those off and put them in the bag then you can put these on.” 

Dean turned around, saw the referenced items, and huffed. 

“We don’t have anything else, Dean. This is it. Either put the fucking clothes on or I will leave you here, go back to the bunker, get something for the seat and new clothes, and then come back to get you. Your choice.” 

Dean reached for the clothes and gasped, “Jesus Christ! How old are these?” He held up the jeans and turned them around before speaking to Sam, “Look, I’ll try them on, okay? But I can’t guarantee that my ass is going to fit in these. I’m a big boy now and these? These are from when I was like… nineteen.”

Sam waited with his arms crossed while Dean donned the concert tee and attempted to pull up the jeans. After about five minutes of struggling, Dean admitted defeat and just tiptoed around the door so he could sit in the passenger seat bare-assed. Sam carefully tied the bag and then closed the door before getting in and starting the car. Dean sprawled in his seat with one arm behind Sam as they pulled out. The younger Winchester took one look in the rearview mirror and was grateful he wasn’t the one who had to clean up his brother’s technicolor mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Road Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters. It's been a little hectic in my brain lately. I have one more chapter planned after this which is already in the works. Stay tuned for more nasty Winchester fun!

Dean yawned and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. It felt strange to be butt naked from the waist down, but it was also kind of freeing. His limp dick was lying across his thigh as he snuggled into his brother. Cool air teased his hole and he shivered. Sam had one arm resting on his back and the other on the steering wheel as he navigated the dark road and brought them towards the bunker. Dean calculated how long it would take them to get home and decided he had enough time for one more ‘accident’. 

Sam glanced over at his brother when he chugged down two bottles of water in quick succession. 

“Dean? You alright, babe?” 

Dean belched loudly and nodded, “Thirsty.” An idea popped into his head and he grinned mischievously. “Say, why don’t we have a little race to see who can drink the most before we get home?” 

Sam smirked, “Okay. You’ll have to crawl into the back to get the rest of the water.” Dean huffed dramatically and then got on his knees on the seat. He wiggled his ass as he stretched to grab the remaining package of water bottles and Sam leaned down to gently nip his right butt cheek. Dean moaned and pushed his forehead against the top of the seat. He felt his cock harden and wondered if he would be able to force any piss out before they got back. ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘guess Sammy will have to entertain me.’

He divided up the remaining ten bottles and double-checked the protective covers were still snug when Sam checked the mirror so he could pass a slow-moving pickup. With their five bottles in close range, both brothers began to drink. It should have been easy for Dean since he wasn’t driving, but his stomach was still sloshy and he kept burping up water every ten or so sips. When he looked over and saw that Sam was on bottle number three, his competitive streak kicked in. He quickly finished the one in his hand and then grabbed the next, his belly protesting the bend. 

Sam saw Dean amp up his intake and groaned, his stomach was already painfully distended and his bladder was starting to ache with need. He watched his brother’s throat as he gulped and felt his mouth go dry. Suddenly, Sam wanted the water to come back up. He yearned to see Dean’s throat work in reverse as it bulged with watery vomit. The Impala drifted onto the side of the road and Dean cursed as the resulting bump splashed water onto his chin and shirt. It resembled the appearance of Dean after the earlier blowjob that Sam’s pants tightened painfully. Shit. Seemed that erection-inducing image wasn’t going to be disappearing anytime soon. 

Dean kept his eyes on the road as he struggled to down the last bottle. Sam only had a fourth of his left but he was staring at Dean. It appeared as though he was lost in a trance and Dean chuckled when he saw the straining bulge in his brother’s pants. He smirked and scooted over so he could undo them. 

“Watch the road, Sammy.” 

Sam swallowed and jerked his head up so he could focus on navigating through the darkness that separated them from their destination. Dean’s deft fingers quickly freed his cock and then his brother leaned down so he could take it into his mouth. Sam groaned and tightened his grip on the wheel as Dean’s head bobbed in his lap. 

“Fuck, Dean…” 

Satisfied with the reaction he was receiving from his brother, Dean opened his mouth wider and buried his nose in Sam’s pubic hair. He coughed and pulled back allowing himself a moment to breathe before he dove back in and triggered his gag reflex. Water leaked from the corners of his mouth. He pulled off and hovered over Sam’s cock, relaxed his muscles and puked on his brother. 

“Ohhhh fuuuck!” Sam gripped the back of Dean’s head and tossed his head back as he felt Dean spew onto his dick. He opened his eyes just in time to turn onto their road and raced towards the bunker. Dean lowered his head back down and resumed blowing him. They pulled into the garage and Sam shifted the car into Park so he could remove Dean’s mouth from his cock and kiss him deeply. The position was awkward but Dean managed to wrap his hand around his brother’s dick as they made out. Their kiss was sloppy and wetter than usual and Sam loved every minute. He enjoyed it so much he wanted more. 

He thrust his tongue deep into Dean’s mouth and wiggled it, teasing his brother’s uvula. Dean’s body jerked as he instinctively gagged and tried to pull away. Sam only allowed him to lean back a few inches. 

Dean pushed at his brother as he felt the rest of the water rise. He struggled against Sam’s hold and whimpered, “Sammy, stop. ‘M gonna be sick.” 

Sam cradled his brother’s face in his hands and stroked his slick chin. Dean frowned at him in confusion. Sam kissed him gently, licking into his mouth, and then said, “It’s okay, babe. I want you to.” Dean swallowed down a small gush of water and searched hazel eyes. 

“Puke on me, Dean.” 

Dean wanted to argue but his stomach was tired of waiting. He jerked forward and drenched Sam’s shirt. Sam gently wrapped his hand around his brother’s throat so he could feel the convulsions while he jerked his cock. Seeing that Sam was indeed turned on by getting covered in vomit, Dean put on a show. He waited, letting his mouth fill. Sam watched, mesmerized. When it could no longer hold any more liquid, Dean loosened his lips just slightly so that it exploded out of him. Sam gasped when watery vomit coated his neck, shoulders, and arms and sped up his hand. Instead of swallowing down the excess saliva that pooled in his mouth, Dean hung his head over Sam’s hand and coated his brother’s cock. 

Sam moaned and grunted as he neared his orgasm. Dean knew he was close and removed his hand to replace it with his own. Then he lifted his brother’s hand and slid Sam’s long fingers into his mouth. Those gorgeous hazel eyes widened as the younger Winchester’s nails brushed the back of Dean’s throat. With a loud gurgle, Dean vomited up the remaining water over Sam’s lap. 

“Ohh shit! So hot... So fuckin’ sexy when you puke on my dick, Dean!” he thrusted into Dean’s hand and wiggled his fingers to make the other man gag dryly, “Gonna make me cum, big brother!” 

His cock erupted, shooting streams of white onto Dean’s hand, his shirt and the steering wheel. Dean grinned, milked him through his orgasm and kissed him hungrily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will have more piss, so don't worry if puke isn't your thing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish off the day with a cute argument and more piss play.

By the time they finished with clean up, Dean’s belly was groaning and Sam was squirming. Dean bent over as another cramp moved through his abdomen. 

“Dean?” Sam came over and rested his hands on his brother’s hips while he breathed through the discomfort. 

“I think my stomach hates me…” 

“Feeling sick again?” Sam rubbed his back and blushed when he felt a gust of warm air leave his brother’s ass. 

“Ugh, no. I gotta take a shit.” Dean clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

Sam leaned forward and softly kissed his shoulder, “Need some help?” 

“Taking a shit?” 

He chuckled, “No. Getting to the bathroom.” 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I think so.” He sucked in a sharp breath, “Hurry.” 

Sam bent down and scooped Dean into his arms, ignoring the twinge of his full bladder. Dean groaned and massaged his belly to release another fart. This one sounded wetter, Sam hurried his steps. When they made it to the bathroom, he set Dean down and then walked toward the stalls, undoing his pants as he went. 

Dean sat down on the toilet seat and winced when his stomach gurgled. He saw Sam move towards the next stall and snagged his wrist. 

“Hey, don’t.” 

Sam shuffled his feet and looked at him incredulously, “Dude, I have to go. Let go.” 

“Please?” Dean spread his legs further apart as he felt a rush of warmth move through his body. He leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. His hole puckered, dripped as Sam whined in front of him. 

“Seriously? The rule was  _ you _ couldn’t use the toilet, not me!” 

With a strangled fart, Dean’s ass released liquid shit into the bowl, “Yeah. But I’m thirsty.” 

Sam turned on the bitch face, “Then wait until you can stand and get a glass of water! I don’t really have time to be your maid right now, Dean.” 

Dean grimaced as another gush coated the porcelain beneath his tender ass. He doubted he’d be able to take an easy dump for the next few days. It was worth it though, today had been awesome! 

“Sammy, it’s my birthday--” 

“I get that, babe. But I really gotta go.” 

Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam’s interruption, then cleared his throat and continued as he expelled the last of his loose bowel movement with a loud spluttering sound, “-- It’s my birthday and you said I could have what I wanted. I always have a drink before bed, Sam.” 

Sam was openly squeezing his dick to keep from pissing his slacks and looked up to glare at his brother, “Now you want whiskey instead of water?  _ Unbelievable. _ ” 

The other man glared back as he wiped his ass and stood up. He crowded into Sam’s space and sighed, “Just go lie down on the bed so I can drink your piss after I wash my hands, okay?” Sam swallowed and blushed, nodded his head. Dean walked over to the sink and paused, “Go on, I don’t want you to waste one drop.” 

As he spoke his hand hovered over the tap and Sam quickly left the room. Dean chuckled and lathered his hands. He scrubbed until the sticky residue of vomit and the smell of shit were gone and then joined Sam in the bedroom. 

The younger Winchester was sitting in the middle of the bed with his back propped against the wall. His legs were wiggling as he rocked, one hand stuck between his legs. Dean could tell he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer so he stripped his shirt off and crawled onto the bed. He gingerly parted Sam’s legs and laid down on his belly between them. Sam’s eyes were closed as he fought to hold on. 

Dean kissed his brother’s thigh and nosed his dick, “Going to drink your piss, Sammy. Going to let you pee in my pretty mouth.” He licked his lips and licked the tip of Sam’s cock. It twitched and Dean’s eyes darkened with lust. Sam whimpered and a few drops leaked out. Dean ducked his head so he could lick them up. 

“Dean…” 

Desperation raised the pitch of his brother’s voice and he moaned before sealing his lips around Sam. As soon as he felt Dean’s mouth on him, Sam groaned and let go. He opened his eyes so he could watch. Dean struggled to keep up with the flow and Sam clenched his muscles to allow Dean a small break. Green eyes gazed up at him while Dean licked his lips. Once he was back in position, Sam resumed pissing. 

The warm piss flowed into his mouth and blood rushed into his dick. His bladder wanted to join in so bad… 

He tapped Sam’s thigh and waited until the stream stopped before he rose up to his knees. He kissed his brother softly, “Move to the edge.” 

Sam obliged and scooted over so he was on the very edge of the mattress. This time when he laid down, Dean angled his hips so his dick hung off the bed. He sucked on the tip of Sammy’s cock and his brother’s piss trickled into his mouth. He swallowed greedily and relaxed his bladder. 

Sam was stroking the back of Dean’s head when he heard the first splash. He leaned to the side and smirked at the growing puddle. He waited until Dean slurped up the last few dribbles of his piss and then asked Dean to stop. 

“Hey, birthday boy, how about one more treat before the day is over?” 

Dean smiled at him, “What did you have in mind?” 

Sam slid out from underneath him and kneeled on the floor in Dean’s puddle facing the wall. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to speak. 

Sam leaned his head back and combed his hair away from his face, “Go ahead, babe. Wash my hair.” 

Dean gaped for a few moments before moving so he was on his knees directly behind his brother’s offering. He aimed his dick at Sam’s long tresses and groaned. Warm piss wet the strands and Sam combed his hands through his hair to spread his brother’s urine evenly. 

“Oh, fuck, Sammy…” The stream faltered as he grew harder and he grunted with effort as he coaxed the last bit out, “So hot. God, wanna cum all over it…” 

Dean carefully reached out and tangled his fingers in his brother’s hair, sodden with his piss, dripping onto the floor to join Dean’s puddle. 

Sam looked at him over his shoulder. His face was serious and he pointed at Dean as he spoke, “I’ll let you do it  _ this one time _ .” 

“Oh, fuck yeah!  _ Deal! _ ” 

Dean spread his knees apart so he could reach down and cup his heavy sack with one hand while he stroked his cock with the other. His hand too dry, he squeezed a handful of Sam’s hair over it. The piss slicked it enough that he could speed up his pace. He moaned and ran the wet hair through his fingers, jacking himself roughly. Then Sam shook his head and leaned even further back so it tickled the tip of Dean’s cock. With a deep groan, Dean’s hips stuttered and he shot cum into his brother’s long hair. It oozed between the strands as Dean slid his dick against Sam’s head, riding out his orgasm. 

Finally, he sat back on his heels and fought to catch his breath. Sam turned around and wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s neck. 

“I’m going to go take a shower. Why don’t you get ready and I’ll join you when I get back.” Dean nodded mutely and accepted a kiss before Sam exited the room. 

He flopped onto his side and panted into the empty room, “Holy shit…” 

Once his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, he got up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts and then grimaced when he saw the cum on his hands. He cleaned off with a tissue and sat down so he could pull his shorts on. He had just slid into bed when Sam cuddled in close and wrapped his arms around Dean’s upper stomach. His wet hair tickled the back of Dean’s neck and the older man sighed, happy. 

“Sam?” 

His brother yawned before answering, “Yeah, babe?” 

Dean slid his hand over Sam’s and tangled their fingers together, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Sleepy confusion was evident in his reply. 

 

Dean grinned into the darkness and snuggled into Sam, “Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, I don't know where that hair kink came from. Second, this was so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it and the end was dirty enough for you even though I added a little fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all are interested in a continuation, please let me know! I have a few ideas about how the boys can have fun at the lake, not to mention get downright dirty at the steakhouse. 
> 
> I love kudos!  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
